El ABC de nuestros días
by Nanamiii
Summary: Tabla de 27 promts de musa hetaliana. Todos los ratings, muchos personajes, parejas y géneros. Cap 27: Heredero desgraciado - Claim: UK, Francia, EUA
1. La toma

**Título del capítulo**: La Toma  
**Prompt**: #23 "Ver"  
**Género**: Ligera Drama  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Francis Bonnefoy (Francia)  
**Palabras**: 250

* * *

Francis caminaba lentamente por las tristes calles de París, intentando dirigir sus pensamientos a cosas más agradables, pero le era imposible. A donde sea que mirase, no importaba en qué dirección y por más que quisiese desviar su mirada; no podía evitar toparse con los pueblerinos y campesinos muertos de hambre, lo que hacía que su buen humor fuese aplastado por unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

– Monsieur Bonnefoy! Monsieur Bonnefoy! –el francés ubicó al instante a un hombre que corría a toda velocidad en su dirección, agitando un brazo para llamarlo.

– ¿Dime? –antes de contestarle, el hombre tuvo que respirar hondo para que el oxígeno volviese a sus pulmones.

– ¡La Bastilla! ¡Han podido tomar la Bastilla! –gritó con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor centrara su atención en él. Sin siquiera despedirse, el dichoso continuó corriendo para propagar la noticia.

El rubio analizó lo que se le había dicho. ¿La Bastilla? ¿Esa prisión en la que tan sólo había seis o siete prisioneros? ¿Qué tenía de importante la toma de un lugar tan inútil como ese?

– ¿Acaso no oyó, señor? –una mujer lo tomó del brazo – ¡Por fin y de una vez por todas nos liberaremos de esta despótica monarquía, no hay tiempo que perder!

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sucedía, Francis miró a su alrededor: todo el mundo corría al lugar para iniciar _algo_ que desconocía.

Más tarde la toma se pasaría a llamar "el Inicio de la Revolución Francesa".


	2. Valor extraordinario

**Título del capítulo**: Valor Extraordinario  
**Prompt**: #16 "Oro"  
**Género**: Fluff (algo de romance)  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Sacro Imperio Romano / Chibitalia  
**Palabras**: 200

* * *

Sacro Imperio Romano no tenía nada que considerase precioso ni que tuviese un valor extraordinario. Nada que quisiese proteger aunque le costase la vida, nada que con sólo mirarlo le sacase una sonrisa, nada que le hiciese suavizar la mirada.

Tenía seres queridos, claro, adoraba a Austria y a Hungría, ellos significaban muchísimo para él, pero aún así ellos no alcanzaban a encender esa chispa en su interior que desencadenase ese dulce calor que produce la felicidad.

Sin embargo, el día que Sacro Imperio había vuelto de una larga campaña conquistadora, en el mismo momento en el que terminó de girar el picaporte de su hogar para abrir la puerta y se encontró con Italia; en toda su adorable persona, con un vestido ni muy andrajoso ni muy caro pero que le quedaba a la perfección y con su típica timidez que la hacía tan especial, el muchachito había dado con lo que nunca se había imaginado que encontraría.

Con alguien que consideraba precioso, que tenía un valor extraordinario. Alguien que quería proteger aunque le costase la vida, alguien que con sólo mirarla le sacaba una sonrisa, una jovencita que le hacía suavizar la mirada.

El amor de su vida.

* * *

**N/A**: Sé que debo un Lud/Feli. No lo he olvidado.


	3. En los barrios bajos

**Título del capítulo**: En los barrios bajos  
**Prompt**: #24 "Whisky"  
**Género**: Humor  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Claim:** Francis, Gilbert, Antonio  
**Palabras**: 150

* * *

Por los barrios bajos y los bares los conocían como "los tres chiflados", porque cuando bebían, sus actitudes y acciones se tornaban graciosísimas para toda persona ajena a ellos. Pero nadie trataba de identificar cual de ellos era Larry, Curly o Moe, ya que Francis, Gilbert y Antonio eran únicos.

Ver cómo el francés confundía al español con una señorita y se propasaba con él, escuchar los desvaríos del prusiano sobre ser el país más genial que alguna vez hubiese existido sobre la faz de la Tierra, u oír los monólogos del de ojos verdes sobre su adorable y gruñón amante no tenía precio.

Eran un trío de payasos que se encargaban de alegrarles la noche a todos, no importa qué tan mala fuese, siempre los hacían reír a carcajadas.

Sin embargo para Arthur, Ludwig y Lovino, tener que acompañar a un ebrio a casa no era así de divertido.


	4. Invitación

**Título del capítulo**: Invitación  
**Prompt**: #1 "Animal"  
**Género**: Familia  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Berwald, Tino, Peter  
**Palabras**: 250

* * *

Mientras escuchaba las risas y los ladridos que provenían desde afuera, Berwald se encontraba trabajando. El sonido de las voces alegres de Tino y el pequeño Peter que llamaban a Hantamago eran tan adorables, que mientras leía y firmaba documentos aburridos no podía evitar que se le escapase una sonrisita.

En un momento los ruidos cesaron y el sueco tardó en caer en la cuenta. Automáticamente miró el reloj: la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca, probablemente su amante, el niño y el perro habrían entrado a la casa para preparar algo, por lo que no se preocupó y volvió a los papeles que tenía enfrente; sólo que esta vez concentrándose totalmente en ellos.

Alguien entró en su oficina pero él ni enterado, hasta que vio una cosita blanca asomarse por la parte delantera de su escritorio, que no resultó ser otro que el cachorro de la casa. Él lo miró y luego oyó:

– ¡Papá, guau! ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros, guau? –el perrito permanecía tranquilo mientras era usado de títere – ¡Será mucho más divertido si estás tú, guau!

– Está bi'n –dijo sonriente. ¿Quién podría negarse ante tal forma de invitación a jugar?

– ¡Viva, viva! –Peter se levantó rápidamente, teniendo cuidado con el animalito y salió corriendo de la habitación. Berwald negó con la cabeza y con la sonrisa aún instalada en sus labios, acomodó algunos papeles y se dirigió al jardín. Allí abajo Tino lo recibió con una mirada divertida y jugaron hasta que les dio hambre.


	5. Esclarecimiento

**Título del capítulo**: Esclarecimiento  
**Prompt**: #9 "Irritado"  
**Género**: Humor  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Claim:** Ludwig, Feliciano  
**Palabras**: 300  
**Nota**: Para entender este drabble hace falta que hayan leído cierto comic; cuando recuerde el nombre lo mencionaré. Por otra parte, no hace falta que consideren esto como Shonen-Ai, pero si fangirlnismo así lo desea, adelante.

* * *

– ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! –irrumpió cierto italiano con su típica euforia en la cocina del mencionado.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora, Italia? –dijo con cierta irritación ante tal acto de desconsideración, un plato con dos salchichas acompañadas con patatas pisadas en una mano y con una jara grande de cerveza en la otra.

– ¡Al fin supe qué es esto! –señaló ese pelito rebelde que le sobresalía del lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

– ¿En serio? –levantó una ceja, curioso. Después de todo, le encantaba adquirir conocimientos nuevos especialmente si la explicación era clara. Entonces cambió su humor –… ¿Te quedas a comer?

Una vez aceptada la propuesta, Ludwig sirvió otro plato más pequeño al suyo, después de todo Feliciano no comía tanto como él. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa comenzaron la charla que el alemán creía lo enriquecería (por lo menos para poder conocer un poco más a fondo los extraños comportamientos del otro muchacho).

– ¿Entonces, qué es eso? –preguntó luego de llevarse un pedazo de wurst a la boca.

– Esta mañana le pregunté a mi hermano Francia –contestó sonriente e instantáneamente se puso pensativo –. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Me dijo que todos tenemos varias, pero que la mía es especial… Que por ello reaccioné de esa manera el día que lo tocaste, Alemania… Ehmm… –el rubio ladeó la cabeza, son comprender mientras masticaba algo de papa – ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! –se iluminó una vez más y volvió a señalar el cabellito –. Es mi zona erógena.

Automáticamente ojos azules se ensancharon en estupefacción e involuntariamente la boca de Ludwig se abrió, dejando que algo de comida se le escapara.

Él, como bien había dicho el italiano, había tocado esa zona erógena. Por un rato prologado.

Después de ello le costó volver a mirar a los ojos a Veneciano, aunque este nunca lo notó.


	6. Por favor

**Título del capítulo**: Por favor  
**Prompt**: #20 "Sinceridad"  
**Género**: Humor  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Antonio, Lovino  
**Palabras**: 150

* * *

La sonrisa de Antonio estaba más radiante que nunca, y tenía una casi extraordinaria razón para hacerlo. Por otra parte, delante de su persona, tenía un italiano salvajemente sonrojado, con las mejillas infladas y con el ceño fruncido.

– Dímelo de nuevo, Lovi –pidió el mayor.

– No.

– ¿Por favor? –suplicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

– No –negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por favooor? ¡Vamos, no te costará nada decírmelo una vez más!

– ¡No! ¿Qué ganaras si lo repito? –finalmente lo miró a los ojos con enojo.

España no siguió insistiendo porque sabía que la obstinación del de ojos marrón no duraría mucho más. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras que la mirada de Romano se alternaba entre la de Antonio y el piso. Y, como éste había predicho, el italiano cumplió sus deseos:

– ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! –el otro hombre soltó una risita a modo de victoria – ¡Tus tomates son los mejores del mundo!


	7. Aquellos tiempos

**Título del capítulo**: Aquellos tiempos  
**Prompt**: #6 "Frío"  
**Género**: Familia  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Matthew, mención de Arthur, Francis y Alfred.  
**Palabras**: 200

* * *

Las tierras donde vivía Matthew eran muy frías la gran parte del año, pero como estaba acostumbrado, eso no era un problema para él. Sólo tenía que encontrar un buen lugar para resguardarse de la nieve y el viento, abrigarse un poco más y quizás abrazar (el delicioso al tacto) pelaje de Kumajirô-san.

Un día llegaron dos personas que luego serían sus tutores y hermanos mayores, Francis y Arthur; y más tarde conoció a un niño muy parecido a él, Alfred, con el que congenió estupendamente.

La pasaba muy bien con todos, aunque la actividad favorita del francés y del inglés fuese reñir la mayoría del tiempo; sin embargo verlos era muy divertido, siempre con el otro niño se morían de la risa.

Los tiempos que pasaban juntos eran maravillosos, pero los días de invierno eran los favoritos de Canadá, sin importar lo terrible que el clima se volvía; porque en esos días Francis lo abrazaba para que no tuviese frío, Arthur siempre le preparaba un té o un chocolate caliente que era muy bueno para calentarse (aunque su sabor dejaba mucho que desear…) y podía dormir junto a Alfred bajo la misma manta.

Para Matthew siempre serían tiempos preciados.

* * *

**N/A**: Hace rato quería hacer algo sobre Canadá :3...


	8. Comienzo

**Título del capítulo**: Comienzo  
**Prompt**: #4 "Dedo"  
**Género**: ...general? Realmente no lo sé.  
**Categoría**: PG+ / T  
**Claim:** Iván, Yao.  
**Palabras**: 350

* * *

Con cierto grado de delicadeza Iván empujó a Yao para que cayese de espaldas sobre el amplio colchón, se colocó sobre él y lo besó como lo habían estado haciendo hacía unos minutos.

Últimamente un vínculo se había formado entre ellos, que se fortalecía con cada reunión en la que se encontraban, con las llamadas telefónicas, las visitas formales y ofíciales, hasta con cada saludo. Ninguno de los dos, ni con el paso del tiempo, podía decir si lo que había entre ellos era respeto y amistad, amor, obsesión o un simple deseo carnal.

Pero qué mas daba, ya se encontraban a punto de sacarse las ganas y a medio desvestirse, más tarde se preocuparían de ello.

El ruso removió el lazo que apresaba los cabellos del chino y se acercó a ellos para embriagarse con ese aroma que tanto lo relajaba, que era cien veces mejor que cualquier tranquilizante que hubiese probado. De a poco prendas de ropa que quedaban fueron cayendo al suelo y los dueños de éstas ni se molestaron en ocultarse bajo las sábanas.

Antes de continuar, observaron al que tenían enfrente. Sus cuerpos eran completamente diferentes: el de Iván era alto, fortachón y con algún que otro músculo bien marcado; mientras que el de Yao era delgado y fino, casi delicado. Pero a ambos les llamó la atención, y eso no era una diferencia, sino una similitud.

La cantidad de marcas, cicatrices, manchas y viejas heridas de latigazos, golpes, caídas, maltratos, castigos, y hasta quizás el roce de alguna bala; que ocupaban gran parte de sus pieles. Sin pensarlo, China recorrió una del rubio con su dedo índice y suma delicadeza, como esperando poder sanarla. Éste último negó con la cabeza, las cicatrices siempre se quedarían ahí para asegurarse que ellos jamás olvidasen todos los malos ratos. Sin embargo sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz a Yao.

– Asegurémonos de no volver a tener ninguna más –e instantáneamente el que tenía abajo le devolvió la sonrisa, aprobando la idea.

No estaban seguros de qué, pero sabían que esto era el comienzo de algo.

* * *

**N/A**: Estoy escribiendo una suerte de angst sobre ellos; me tenía que sacar las ganas y hacer algo medianamente dulce xD... OTL


	9. Estruendo

**ítulo del capítulo**: Estruendo  
**Prompt**: #12 "Lectura"  
**Género**: Humor  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Roderich, *sorpresa*  
**Palabras**: 300

* * *

Roderich estaba muy cómodo en la sala, sentado sobre su mejor sillón y leyendo una novela. Era un libro realmente interesante, y por ello le costaba aparatar los ojos de él. La forma de narrar del autor, las características tan originales de los personajes, el extraño entorno en los que éstos se movían y demás características que hacían su lectura un tiempo bien aprovechado y maravillosamente entretenida.

Tan concentrado era lo que estaba que el austriaco apenas notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los sirvientes que iban y venían, el ruido proveniente de la calle y la razón por la que se había quedado en casa ese día.

Poco fue lo que le duró el entretenimiento y el buen humor al lector cuando oyó un estruendo proveniente de la habitación contigua, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y casi tirara el libro al piso. Inmediatamente supo lo que era.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse se paró de un salto y dando zancadas llegó al cuarto, cuyas puertas abrió con tanta fuerza que al golpear las paredes rebotaron unos cuantos centímetros. Allí vio una serie de estatuas caídas como en efecto dominó y la última de éstas sobre su piano con las patas rotas y el cuerpo partido a la mitad. El culpable de tal atrocidad estaba en medio de la habitación, mirándolo con cara de "yo no fui", pero Roderich sabía que sí había sido él.

– Jajaja –rió –. Mira Austria, ¡serás la primera persona en tocar un piano partido a la mitad! ¿No te parece eso totalmente genial?

Éste se llevó las manos a la cara, conteniéndose a sí mismo con la mejor voluntad para no asesinarlo, mientras decidía que nunca, jamás en la vida volvería a hacerle el favor a Alemania cuando estuviese ausente de cuidar al idiota Prusia.


	10. Desvirtudes romanas

**Título del capítulo**: Desvirtudes romanas  
**Prompt**: #8 "Humillar"  
**Género**: Romance, I guess...  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Lovino, España, mención de Feliciano  
**Palabras**: 350

* * *

Lovino siempre se había sentido inferior, la oveja negra, en comparación con Feliciano. Sin embargo lo quería, es decir, era su hermano después de todo y su falta de habilidad en las artes y demás no eran la culpa del italiano del norte.

Lo que sí era molesto y humillante para el sureño, era ser comparado con él por los demás. Especialmente por el idiota de Antonio.

Por esa misma razón un día en que el tema de Feliciano había salido en su conversación por enésima vez en la semana, Romano estaba listo para asesinar, por lo menos verbalmente, a quien había sido su jefe hacía un tiempo atrás.

Le preguntó a gritos por ejemplo, por qué no se iba con su hermano menor si tan maravilloso era, si tan grandiosas eran sus habilidades culinarias, su maestría en el arte; por qué demonios no dejaba de humillarlo de una puta vez; por qué no iba de una vez por todas a por Feliciano, si Lovino era su reemplazo nada más.

Cuando el griterío terminó y el italiano tuvo que devolver el aire a sus pulmones, Antonio, que hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio y algo sorprendido oyendo al muchacho de boca sucia; no tuvo mejor idea que abrazarlo y tratar de reconfortarlo aunque Lovino no quería saber nada de eso e intentó zafarse de los brazos del español.

Pero el toreador lo tomó suavemente del rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo. Serio, le dijo que eso no era verdad. Claro que adoraba a _Itachan_, pero nunca de la manera que adoraba al mayor. Que por más fantásticas virtudes tuviese el menor jamás en la vida lo cambiaría, ni aunque Romano sólo fuese un manojo de defectos. Por último añadió que para el único que tenía ojos era para el sureño, que no debía preocuparse.

Unos segundos después las mejillas de Lovino ardían notablemente y Antonio sonreía brillantemente. Arruinó de manera casi olímpica su discurso cuando agregó que le encantaba verlo celoso, que era lo más tierno, por lo que se ganó un golpe. Pero aun así continuó sonriendo.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que votaron! No saben cuánto agradezco el gesto :D. Por otra parte agregué otras dos encuestas más, sólo que en mi livejournal; dado que no sé que p`roblema tengo con las de esta página. *Hace reverencia* ¡Por favor voten! (El link está en mi perfil).


	11. Aliado codiciado

**Título del capítulo**: Aliado Codiciado  
**Prompt**: #19 "Roca"  
**Género**: Genral, creo.  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Claim:** Vash  
**Palabras**: 200

* * *

Tanto las fuerzas aliadas como los del eje lo querían de su lado, ya que entonces tendrían un poderoso aliado que haría su bando mil veces más fuerte.

Sí, todo el mundo trataba de convencer a Suiza de que olvidase la neutralidad, pero cuando tan sólo intentaban hablarle, balas eran disparadas en dirección del insensato que osaba acercarse. Aun así ellos insistían, porque las habilidades como soldado y la puntería de Vash no tenían comparación.

Sus disparos eran mortales, siempre sabía dar en el blanco, no importaba qué clase de arma tuviese. En una ocación hasta había podido noquear a Francia lanzándole un zapato, por haber osado acercarse a saludar a la pequeña Liechtenstein. Otra vez, cuando su ametralladora se había quedado sin munición, tomó unas piedras pequeñas que fueron aún más efectivas que las balas mismas; que como consecuencia produjeron una ligera fobia a las piedras al pobre Veneciano.

Eventualmente y uno a uno los integrantes de los bandos contrarios fueron rindiéndose y abandonando la esperanza de que el suizo aceptase a formar parte de alguno. Nadie terminó queriendo acercársele, ni hasta una vez terminada la guerra.

Pero la soledad, para Vash, nunca fue ni jamás sería un problema.

* * *

**N/A**: Ya se quienes serán los protagonistas del próximo drabble, pero la votación está de nuevo en mi LJ para el siguiente a ese :3. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo!


	12. Ayer y hoy

**Título del capítulo**: Ayer y hoy  
**Prompt**: #7 "Gota"  
**Género**: Fluff  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Ludwig y Feliciano  
**Palabras**: 200

**A D V E R T E N C I A**

Me basé en un extra del cómic de Hetalia para este drabble, para ser más específica,el de "Boun San Valentino". Si no lo leyeron, les recomiendo que salteen este drabble.  
Si desean leer el especial, en mi journal dejé un link a la traducción al inglés (el post es el de este mismo fic).  
Gracias por su atención ^^.

* * *

Ludwig hizo una pausa antes de terminar de leer el libro que traía entre sus manos, ya que había notado cómo algo húmedo se esparcía sobre su rodilla. Claro, había estado tan concentrado en la lectura que se había olvidado completamente de que tenía a Feliciando durmiendo la siesta, acomodado sobre sus piernas. Revoleando los ojos pero ladeando una sonrisa, sacó con cuidado un pañuelo de tela de sus bolsillos y removió la baba que caía de los labios del italiano hacia sus pantalones.

Una vez logró cerrarle la boca e Italia se refregó el rostro sólo para seguir durmiendo plácidamente, el alemán le revolvió un poco los cabellos. Algún tiempo atrás probablemente le hubiese dado una patada en el culo y gritado del asco, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerle eso a su prometido ahora?

Hacía unos años no quería ni verlo; pero gracias al cielo las cosas habían cambiado. Ni se hubiera imaginado todo lo que hubiese perdido. La compañía de Feliciano, sus inocentes y a veces ignorantes sonrisas, sus comidas preparadas con amor, sus extremadamente tiernas caricias, las canciones que le componía y su incondicional cariño.

Y pensar que lo había encontrado escondido en una caja de tomates.


	13. Pesadilla

**Título del capítulo**: Pesadilla  
**Prompt**: #17 "Peso"  
**Género**: General (supongo)  
**Categoría**: PG / T (supongo también xD)  
**Claim:** Heracles, Sadiq  
**Palabras**: 300

* * *

Estaba acabado. Turquía había logrado vencerle y Grecia se encontraba tumbado sobre el piso pudiendo apenas respirar. El muy desgraciado había logrado derrotarlo e iba a cobrar venganza por todas aquellas veces en las que Heracles había salido victorioso. Pero él era un hombre valiente e iba a enfrentar su final como tal.

Sadiq se acercó con lentitud, disfrutando cada paso, sonriendo más que nunca. Una vez que se encontró al lado del herido cuerpo del griego, se agachó para verlo más de cerca. Ahí le colocó dos dedos sobre el pecho y lo picó ligeramente. Heracles no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo perplejo, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. _Tuvo_ que preguntarle qué _demonios_ estaba haciendo.

Entonces el turco, sin borrar su enorme y detestable sonrisa, abrió de la boca y Grecia oyó un maullido.

Atenea, una de las gatas más viejas del griego, le mordió ligeramente la oreja para que despertase. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Del otro lado de su cabeza estaba Zeus, el más grande de todos, como supervisando la situación, y entonces Heracles dirigió su mirada para ver al pequeño Hermes, quien tenía sus patitas delanteras donde el muchacho había creído que estaban los dedos de Turquía.

Cuando estuvo más despierto, el amante de los gatos notó que la mayoría de sus mascotas estaba en su habitación: Hades, un animal robusto y negro, se encontraba observándolo desde una repisa; Afrodita, una gata bellísima, estaba sentada sobre su mesa de noche; Helios disfrutaba del acogedor sol mañanero desde la ventana, pero sin quitarle la vista a su dueño; y el resto de los animales se encontraba en una situación parecida.

El muchacho sonrió y le acarició la cabeza al gatito que tenía encima. Tenía el mejor escuadrón anti-pesadillas.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿No son los gatos mascotas maravillosas? Yo tengo dos y ambas son la cosa más "aw" del mundo :3


	14. Búsqueda

**Título del capítulo**: Búsqueda  
**Prompt**: #18 "Quebrado"  
**Género**: Familia, drama  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Lovino, Feliciano, Abuelo Roma  
**Palabras**: 450

* * *

En medio de la noche, Lovino despertó al oír que Feliciano tosía otra vez. Había estado así durante toda la semana, pero su abuelo Roma le aseguraba al mayor que no era nada importante, que el más pequeño mejoraría pronto; lo cual estuvo bastante acertado ya que su estado había evolucionado para bien los últimos días.

Sin embargo en ese momento Veneciano no paraba de toser. Por un lado le preocupaba su hermanito y en parte le molestaba no el no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que Romano decidió ir hasta la habitación de su abuelo para decirle que hiciera algo al respecto. Se bajó de la cama y sin si quiera molestarse en calzarse, salió de su habitación para llamar al hombre. Enorme fue la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar la cama del Imperio Romano vacía.

Lovino entonces frunció el ceño, eso le daba muy mala espina. Salió de la habitación y recorrió su enorme casa, sólo para toparse con un frío e indiferente silencio cada vez que abría una puerta. Cuando cerró la última comenzó a desesperarse. Haciendo lo mejor para que las lágrimas no se les escaparan de los ojos, salió de su hogar y buscó a su abuelo corriendo de aquí para allá, haciendo lo mejor que podía con sus piernas cortas.

Cuando sus pobres pulmones no daban más, se sentó sobre una roca que era bañada por la tímida luz del amanecer. Allí, se quedó pensante. Cayó en la cuenta de que Roma había estado algo raro últimamente. Siempre lo veía cansado, desganado, su típico buen humor empezaba a no ser tan típico.

Y ahora no estaba. El pequeño italiano se mordió el labio. Entendió al instante el por qué la noche anterior su abuelo había estado especialmente cariñoso con sus nietos. Por qué los tuvo un largo rato en brazos a ambos, por qué les repitió una y otra y otra vez que los hermanitos eran lo más importante en el mundo para él, por qué, después de darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente a Feliciano y a Lovino, su voz se quebró.

Viendo que todo tenía sentido ahora, se paró de un salto y corrió de nuevo a su hogar. Su hermano menor lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos: al despertarse y no encontrar ni a su abuelo ni a Romano se había asustado. Éste, olvidando su orgullo y dejándose apoderar por un instinto de hermano mayor, lo abrazó al italianito. Una vez que Veneciano estuvo más tranquilo el otro niño tuvo que explicarle serio a lo que había sucedido.

Imperio Romano se había despedido de ellos para siempre, no iba a volver nunca más.


	15. Permanentes y temporales

**Título del capítulo**: Permanentes y temporales  
**Prompt**: #2 "Beso"  
**Género**: Romance...?  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Claim:** Iván, Yao  
**Palabras**: 300  
**Nota**: Secuela a "Comienzo".

* * *

Antes de comenzar a hacerlo, le había prometido a Yao que no volverían a tener nuevas cicatrices, sin embargo había sido el mismísimo Iván quien le acababa de hacerle otra. Acercó su cuerpo al del chino que estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño y sin siquiera tener algo de consideración por el otro hombre agotado, le dijo:

– Lo siento, te dije que no volveríamos a tener otra marca en nuestras pieles –le besó con delicadeza el manchón violeta que ocupaba una buena parte del cuello –, pero yo mismo te hice una.

– No importa, no es que me moleste –susurró rodeando a Rusia con un brazo, muy somnoliento –. Se irá en unos días, igualmente.

Iván se quedó callado, aceptando la muestra de cariño. Mimó los cabellos de Yao y habló finalmente cuando éste estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, quien dejó que un insulto se le escapase de los labios de la bronca.

– ¿Sabes, Yao? –dijo entre risitas – ¿No te parece curioso que las cicatrices que tanto odiamos se queden para siempre y que las que nos hacemos entre nosotros… –se llevó una mano a una zona detrás de su cuello donde el chino le había clavado las uñas – desaparezcan uno o dos días después?

China abrió bruscamente sus ojos, despejándose, aunque su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. Luego de recapacitar la verdad que Rusia le había revelando, le respondió.

– Es verdad –coincidió –. Pero eso significa que donde hubo una, podemos hacernos una nueva. Y si se trata de ti, no me molestaría en absoluto –automáticamente en los labios de Iván se dibujó una sonrisa.

– Tienes razón –le besó la frente y Yao le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Ahora puedo dormir antes de que te haga algo más que una simple marca?

– Por supuesto –rió y después lo acompañó en sueños.


	16. Buenas noches

**Título del capítulo**: Buenas noches  
**Prompt**: #10 "Jaleo"  
**Género**: Fluff  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Elizaveta, Chibitalia, SIR, Roderich  
**Palabras**: 300

* * *

Elizaveta fue hasta la habitación de la Italia para darle las buenas noches y un besito en la frente. Luego, fue a ver que Sacro Imperio Romano tuviese el pijama puesto para arroparlo y le deseó que descansase bien al igual que a Italia. Una vez que terminó con los niños, fue a dedicarse a ella misma: se quitó la ropa y se puso un vestido de noche, se desató el cabello, lo peinó y volvió a atárselo.

Cada una de las tareas rutinarias de la noche ya estaba terminada. Sin embargo esa noche no era igual a todas.

Ignorando la orden que se le había dado de no interrumpir, fue a visitar al señor de la casa, que se encontraba ligeramente enfermo. No era nada grave, Roderich apenas tenía algo de dolor de cabeza y estomacal; pero ella, siendo la mujer responsable que era, fue a revisar que todo estuviese bien.

Candelabro en mano, entró en la habitación del austriaco, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo de los ruidos.

– ¿Eres tú, Hungría? –escuchó.

– Sí, Austria-san –contestó con su debida educación mientras se le acercaba – ¿Lo desperté?

– No, no he podido pegar un ojo desde que me acosté –ella posó el candelabro sobre la mesa de noche, para tomar una silla y sentarse a su lado. Roderich entendió al instante lo que Elizaveta pretendía –. Estoy bien, no hace falta que te quedes aquí –ella sonrió, dándole a entender que no se iría y él buscó alguna buena excusa para que se fuera; no quería que se preocupara por cosas sin sentido –. Mañana te costará levantarte y no podrás hacer tus labores correctamente –la húngara rió.

– Está bien, Austria-san –decidió hacerle caso y se marchó, no sin antes darle las buenas noches con un beso en la frente.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿No es Hungría genial? Es una de mis personajes femeninos favoritos x3


	17. Huída

**Título del capítulo**: Huída  
**Prompt**: #3 "Correr"  
**Género**: Vaya uno a saber.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Dinamarca, Noruega (cómo me gustaría saber sus nombres reales...), mención de los otros nórdicos.  
**Palabras**: 250

* * *

– ¡Noruega! –sin delicadeza ni cuidado, Dinamarca se sentó en su cama y lo sacudió tomándolo de un hombro para despertarlo – ¡Noruega, despierta!

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? –contestó al llamado más molesto que somnoliento.

– ¡Su y Fin no están! –exclamó apenas creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El noruego se sentó en su cama y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

– Bueno, Suecia _te dijo_ que se largaría si no comenzabas a cambiar ciertas actitudes tuyas – el que tenía enfrente podía ser un verdadero imbécil a veces –. Necesitas aprender a escuchar a los demás, Dinamarca. Aunque me sorprende que Finlandia se haya ido con él… –susurró esa última frase para sí mismo.

– ¿Crees…? ¿Crees que vayan a regresar? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño con tristeza.

– No –acompañándola haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, su respuesta fue dura, seca y tajante –. ¿Conociendo a Suecia? Lo dudo mucho.

Dinamarca infló una mejilla y se quedó sentado en la cama de Noruega, quien no hizo otra cosa que observarlo.

–… Iré a decírselo a Islandia –con parsimonia se levantó y luego de cruzar cerró la puerta detrás de sí. El noruego volvió a recostarse en su cama, girando su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas a la entrada de su habitación.

Permitió que una ancha, honesta e inusual sonrisa se apoderase de sus labios. Ahora sólo faltaba que eventualmente el islandés se cansase y se marchase de la casa del danés para que éste fuese sólo suyo. Entonces cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

* * *

**N/A**: No sé por qué termine shippeando a estos dos... ¡Es muy raro que shippee sin conocer!


	18. Incondicional

**Título del capítulo**: Incondicional  
**Prompt**: #15 "Ñoño"  
**Género**: Familia  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Vash, Liechtenstein  
**Palabras**: 200

* * *

Él simplemente la amaba y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea, por ella. Le importaba un comino lo que los demás pensasen, aunque debiese hasta caer bajo y perder toda clase de dignidad. Pero si eso la hacía feliz, le daba completamente lo mismo.

Por ello también Vash no dejaba que casi nadie se acercase a su hermosa hermanita menor, dado que no quería que ninguno de esos insanos países le hiciera perder su pureza tan única. Liechtenstein debía ser por siempre Liechtenstein. Y aquél que osase ponerle un dedo encima, iba a pagarla caro.

Ignorando los comentarios poco inteligentes de Gilbert, la risa que Elizaveta luchaba por contener y la mirada vergonzosa que Ludwig y Roderich desviaban cada vez que se cruzaba con la suya, mantuvo su cabeza en alto una vez que su puso un traje hecho por la niña, cuyos bordes tenían una puntilla muy femenina. Pero Vash no dijo nada y se lo puso en el mismo momento en el que ella se lo regaló.

Porque el suizo sentía que si no lo hacía, iba a traicionar a Liechtenstein y a su inocencia.

Y su amor era demasiado incondicional como para hacer eso.


	19. Enfado

**Título del capítulo**: Enfado  
**Prompt**: #13 "Mente"  
**Género**: Humor (o intento de)  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Claim:** Antonio, Lovino  
**Palabras**: 350

* * *

Cuando Lovino se dio cuenta, su cerebro dejó de funcionar durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan, tan despistado? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Igualmente, ¡había sido el estúpido de Antonio quien se lo tendría que haber dicho! ¡Como siempre, él tenía la culpa de todo, absolutamente todo!

Así que por ende, la noche que el español regresó de su prolongado viaje hacia las tierras que había conquistado, América, el italiano no controló su histeria y su ira:

— ¡Oye, idiota! —el susodicho, lejos de enfadarse, se alegró como nunca al verlo. Habían pasado meses desde que lo había visto y para su sorpresa Romano había crecido una barbaridad: ya no era un niño, más bien parecía un joven adulto.

— ¡Oh, Lovi! —lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos como compensando todo ese tiempo en el no le había demostrado su fiel amor e ignorando el mal humor del de ojos marrones—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado! —el menor trató de zafarse del abrazo y logró que Antonio se le separase un poco—. ¡Ay, mi amado Lovino, cómo has crecido!

— ¡Escúchame bien, cerebro de nuez! —se liberó finalmente con un brusco movimiento de brazos—. ¡Más te vale que te hagas responsable por lo que has hecho!

— ¿Eh? ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Lovi? —preguntó parpadeando y sin entender esa suerte de amenaza.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —cerró sus puños con muchísima fuerza, al punto que sus manos temblaban y sus uñas le lastimaban la piel; sin embargo él ni lo notó— ¡Sé que has adoptado muchos niños en esas nuevas tierras! —Antonio iba a excusarse o algo, pero el enojo del italiano, quien se había sonrojado furiosamente, no se lo permitió — ¡Si me voy a convertir en madrastra, por lo menos ten la consideración de decírmelo!

Absorto por lo que Lovino acababa de exclamar, España abrió ligeramente su boca y entrecerró un ojo ligeramente. Unos segundos después, cuando había entendido el por qué del irracional enfado del otro joven, no pudo evitar una carcajada y llenarlo de besos en la frente.

* * *

**N/A**: Para este drabble me inspiré un poco en los OCs latinos que rondan las comunidades de LJ de hetalia, especialmente latin_hetalia. ¡Los diseños son monísimos!


	20. Mundo exterior

**Título del capítulo**: Mundo exterior  
**Prompt**: #25 "Xenofilia"  
**Género**: General  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Kiku Honda  
**Palabras**: 150

* * *

Ni él mismo podía entender cómo había hecho para estar años y años recluido del resto del mundo. Demasiadas cosas eran las que se había perdido de conocer, por lo tanto Japón sólo quería explorar, salir de su hogar, probar, degustar, admirar, compartir; saber cómo era ese exterior que había creído hacía tiempo tan peligroso, imposible de siquiera llegar a aceptar.

Fue incansable de aquí para allá, apreciando realidades tan extrañas para lo que era su larga tradición; como saborear distinto tipos de comida, asombrarse ante hermosos, vastos e impresionantes paisajes, entender el estilo de vida de las otras naciones con sus costumbres y demás incontables experiencias.

No obstante, tanta fue la atención y la energía que le puso al entendimiento de las culturas ajenas, que poco a poco, Kiku Honda fue olvidando lo que le pertenecía, lo que lo hacía ser el poderoso país del sol naciente: su identidad.


	21. Al Mediterráneo

**Título del capítulo**: Al Mediterráneo  
**Prompt**: #14 "Natación"  
**Género**: Familia  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Vash, Liechtenstein  
**Palabras**: 150

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Suiza no le pudo decir que no. Por primera vez en su vida, quiso tener las agallas para negarse a los deseos de Liechtenstein. No obstante, al verla tan expectante, excitada por aceptar la invitación del degenerado de Francia a ir a pasar unos días en su casa de verano cercana al Mediterráneo, tuvo que aceptar.

Sus ganas de rechazar la invitación aumentaron el doble cuando vio a su dulce hermana menor probándose el traje de baño. No era para nada revelador, de hecho era de cuerpo entero y muy de niña: iba perfecto con su personalidad. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su femenina espalda y finas piernas estuviesen a la vista de otros, no le gustaba _en absoluto_.

Por esa razón, cuando Liechtenstein se encontraba bañándose en el espectacularmente hermoso mar, Vash se quedó muy cerca observándola, bajo una sombrilla, escopeta cargada al hombro.


	22. Obstáculos y desorden

**Título del capítulo**: Obstáculos y desorden.  
**Prompt**: #27 "Zapato"  
**Género**: General?  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Lugwig, Feliciano  
**Palabras**: 400  
**Nota**: Feliz día del amigo, Himi. :D

* * *

Siendo lo más sigiloso posible, Feliciano entreabrió despacio la puerta de la habitación del alemán. Ludwig estaba durmiendo de costado, dándole la espalda como siempre; mientras que el italiano se había despertado en medio de la madrugada e iba a recostarse con el alemán para volver a conciliar el sueño, como sucedía todas las noches.

Dándose a sí mismo autorización para entrar, Veneciano puso un pie dentro del oscuro dormitorio del rubio. Pero que hubiese poca luz no era problema: él ya se sabía el camino hasta la cama de Ludwig de memoria. Debía seguir derecho unos tres pasos, unos cuatro o cinco a la derecha para no golpearse contra el duro escritorio (como lo había hecho la primera semana en la que había comenzado a convivir con el otro hombre), un par más derecho y ¡listo!, ya podía meterse entre las sábanas del alemán.

Más esa noche en particular, sus pies toparon con algo en el camino cuando estaba a punto de separarse el escritorio. Primero asegurándose que la otra nación siguiese durmiendo, se agachó para examinar qué era con lo que se había tropezado: una bota. Eso le llamó bastante la atención, dado que Alemania era bastante ordenado. No obstante, no decidió preocuparse. Cada tanto podía pasársele por alto algún que otro detalle, ¿no?

Pero a Feliciano _sí_ comenzó a preocuparle que entre más se acercaba a destino, se topaba con más cosas, sobre todo vestimenta: después de la primera bota vino la segunda, un abrigo, un pantalón, una playera, una camiseta… hasta que por fin encontró la cama donde Ludwig descansaba. Con un gesto de extrañeza, Italia se recostó a su lado, acercándose para recibir el calorcito que emanaba del cuerpo del alemán.

Allí notó otra cosa, la posible explicación al desorden: un aroma a alcohol, más precisamente a cerveza. En menos de un segundo, el castaño recordó que esa noche el otro europeo había salido a beber. Y conociéndolo, seguramente había tomado más de un barril o dos.

Feliciano dejó que una sonrisa divertida se dibujase en sus labios. Le sorprendía que Ludwig pudiera ser desordenado a veces y también se alegraba por haber conocido un poquito más a éste. En serio, detalles como esos lo hacían muy feliz.

Entonces se dio el lujo de acercarse al rubio, embriagarse un poquito más en el aroma a cerveza, darle un beso en la espalda y finalmente dormir.


	23. Responsabilidad

**Título del capítulo**: Responsabilidad  
**Prompt**: #22 "Uh"  
**Género**: Humor  
**Categoría**: PG / T -por las dudas-  
**Claim:** Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano  
**Palabras**: 500

* * *

— Adelante —permitió pasar Ludwig a quien estuviese del otro lado de la puerta, sin despegar la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo. Estaba teniendo un día duro y agotador.

— ¿Alemania-san? —preguntó muy formalmente su aliado de blanco y cabello oscuro, asomándose. E instantáneamente el rubio puso toda su atención en Kiku—. ¿Puedo interrumpirlo un momento?

— Por supuesto, Japón —hizo a un lado los papeles, éstos podían esperar. Era muy inusual que el oriental lo interrumpiese y apareciera en escena, así que debía ser algo muy importante—. ¿Sucede algo?

El de ojos oscuros se acercó a su escritorio y posó sus manos sobre el respaldo de las sillas para las visitas. Entonces el alemán notó que algo no andaba bien, no, definitivamente algo tenía muy preocupado al japonés, porque éste parecía estar _dudando_. Y la poderosa nación oriental no vacilaba nunca, ni para tomar las decisiones más difíciles.

— ¿Japón…? —le invitó a confesar lo que estuviese conteniendo, aunque Ludwig no parecía muy seguro de querer saberlo. Luego Honda desvió la mirada y respirando hondo con valor anunció:

— Voy a casarme con Italia-kun.

La boca del ojiazul fue lo suficientemente rápida como para contener un "¿Qué demonios?" y su mirada se llenó de incomprensión. La llevó de aquí para allá, dando lo mejor de sí para descifrar lo que Kiku acababa de decirle, pero le fue inevitable tener que preguntar.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? —y se llevó la palma de la mano al rostro, esperando lo peor.

— Se hará responsable de lo que ha hecho —contestó con toda formalidad y tratando de mantener la cordura, al mismo tiempo que sus manos sujetaban con más fuerza la silla—. No puede ser de otra manera.

— Te comprendo, Japón —mintió. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si nada tenía sentido? —, pero ¿de qué específicamente debe responsabilizarse Italia? —la pregunta pareció ser difícil de responder al pelinegro.

— Italia-kun… me ha privado de mi pureza —alzó su mentón, indignado y dolido—. Debe hacerse cargo —el europeo no estaba seguro qué clase de estupidez había cometido el amante de la pasta y no quería seguir incomodando a su otro aliado, pero tuvo que pedirle una explicación más gráfica.

— ¿Qué… —se mordió el labio, sacudiendo toda vacilación de su mente—. …fue específicamente lo que hizo?

— Él… —tuvo que tomar asiento para no desmoronarse—. Me capturó entre sus brazos con demasiada pasión esta mañana.

Una vez más, Alemania tuvo que contenerse y privarse de decir "te abrazó"; sólo que ahora lo hacía para no dejar en ridículo al dolido japonés. Lo respetaba y quería conservarlo como aliado, después de todo. Suspirando, trató de sonar lo más compasivo posible:

— No te preocupes, Japón —éste lo miró de lleno a los ojos—. Italia no tiene malas intenciones —hizo una pausa, actuando dolor—. También me lo ha hecho a mí.

Ludwig invirtió el resto de la tarde para explicarle a Kiku el por qué Feliciano era un idiota. De buen corazón, pero un idiota al fin.

* * *

**N/A**: Kiku me encanta por el simple hecho de ser un completo mojigato. xD


	24. Urgencia y crimen

**Título del capítulo**: Urgencia y crimen  
**Prompt**: #11 "Kiwi"  
**Género**: romance/humor (podríamos decir...)  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Claim:** Francis, Arthur  
**Palabras**: 400

* * *

— Repíteme por qué me dijiste que era de suma importancia que viniera aquí —ordenó muy molesto Arthur, mientras observaba cómo su compañero francés sumergía una fresa en chocolate fundido; sin dejar de lado, por supuesto, toda su sensualidad.

— Oh, ¿acaso dije eso? —susurró, casi ronroneando y haciéndose el ingenuo—. Seguramente estaba pensando en otra cosa totalmente distinta cuando te llamé —le acercó la pequeña fruta a la boca cuando el chocolate de ésta se enfrió un poco y el inglés no tuvo más remedio que abrir un espacio entre sus secos labios y dejar que Francis hiciera de las suyas. Porque era la culpa del rubio de sonrisa encantadora. Siempre, siempre lo era. Sin excepción alguna.

Ambos estaban a solas en la sala de la enorme y lujosa casa de Francia, sentados lado a lado en un confortable sillón (aunque el de cejas anchas estaba antipáticamente cruzado de brazos, acurrucado en una esquina del mueble; lo que le daba la oportunidad al otro europeo de desparramarse sobre el respaldo, invadiendo el espacio personal de su invitado), iluminados únicamente por la cálida y romántica luz de la chimenea y con una variedad de frutas esperando ser bañadas en chocolate para luego ser consumidas. Ni el mismo dueño de casa estaba seguro si mezclar el sabor algunas de ellas con la dulzura particular del líquido tendría buen gusto, pero qué más daba. Tenía a Arthur donde más lo quería.

— Entonces, si no me necesitas, ¿me puedo ir de una vez? —preguntó removiéndose chocolate que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios, sus mejillas tornándose del mismo color de la deliciosa fresa que había probado hacía segundos.

— Ya es tarde, es mejor que te quedes aquí —acto seguido, degustó un trozo de manzana. Reino Unido sabía que el otro lo había llamado con la barata excusa sobre "una urgencia de niveles insospechados" para saciar sus profanos y corruptos deseos, por lo que le puso cara de pocos amigos.

— Eres peor que un criminal —dijo finalmente. Pero al francés no pareció importarle, dado que acto seguido le introdujo otro bocadillo en la boca. Una vez que Arthur tragó, continuó: —. Si esta misma semana vendrías a casa, ¿por qué me hiciste venir aquí?

Francis sólo rió y nunca le confesó la verdad.

"Porque el verdadero crimen sería que arruinases algo simple como unas frutas bañadas en chocolate con tu horrible cocina".


	25. Juntos

**Título del capítulo**: Juntos  
**Prompt**: #21 "traba"  
**Género**: Amistad  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Raivis, Peter  
**Palabras**: 250

* * *

De vez en cuando, Letonia no estaba seguro si quería seguir juntándose con Sealand, ya que las razones para hacerlo eran pocas.

Siempre, de alguna forma, terminaba en problemas, tropezando o temblando; cuando no con un brazo de un robot mecánico japonés incrustado en el rostro.

Tampoco podía entender cómo el niño de traje de marinerito podía ser a veces irresponsable, peligrosamente espontáneo y hasta algo bestia; sabiendo que para lograr ser un país poderoso debía volverse más serio, ocuparse un poco más por ello y aprender a comportarse.

De todas formas, Peter seguía invitándole a su plataforma (invitaciones que Raivis aceptaba, no obstante) y jugando con él. A veces le gastaba bromas, como ponerle el pie para que tropiece y caiga (aunque Sealand se aseguraba de hacerlo donde Letonia pueda caer sobre alguna superficie blanda, no era tan malo como para lastimarlo), o bien empujarlo de al mar cuando no se animaba a tirarse con él.

Y esta es la parte que le causaba gracia al letón: cada vez que se tragaba su enojo y molestia para no pelearse con el de cejas un tanto anchas y decidía que nunca más volvería a juntarse con él; veía a Sealand sonreír pícaramente, agradeciéndole por venir a visitarlo y hacerle pasar un día más que maravilloso y divertido.

Ahí es cuando Letonia sonreía, por lo menos de costado, porque su querido amigo tenía razón: los momentos que pasaban juntos, aunque no siempre eran divertidos para Raivis, eran los mejores del mundo.


	26. Suficiente

**Título del capítulo**: Suficiente  
**Prompt**: #26 "Yema" (del dedo, supongo xD)  
**Género**: Humor  
**Categoría**: G / K **  
Claim:** Sadiq, Heracles  
**Palabras**: 200

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, ambos estaban en silencio, sentados tranquilamente, sin pronunciar palabra de odio, rencor o desprecio. Sadiq y Heracles simplemente contemplaban el hermoso mar Mediterráneo, conteniéndose las ganas de violentarse y lastimar al desgraciado que tenían al lado.

Ya habían tenido más que suficiente: hasta ellos, en toda su eterna rivalidad, tenían que darse un respiro. No obstante, tanto el griego como el turco, daban lo mejor de sí para no provocar a su enemigo y así probar quién era… Bueno, con el correr del tiempo y después de incontables riñas, peleas y guerras; se habían olvidado del por qué peleaban.

En ese momento de silencio, quizás alguno de los dos se estaba preguntando las razones. Tal vez pensando en que ya estaban grandes y era hora de madurar. O simplemente regalándole toda su atención al ruido de las olas del Mediterráneo, haciendo de cuenta que la otra nación no se encontraba a su lado.

Hasta que Grecia no pudo contenerse más.

— Te odio.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Turquía lo tomara bruscamente del mentón y lo besase con furia, a lo que Heracles reaccionó extrañamente, correspondiéndole. Ya volverían luego a los tiempos de matanza.


	27. Heredero desgraciado

**Título del capítulo**: Heredero desgraciado  
**Prompt**: #4 "Esmeralda"  
**Género**: General?  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Arthur, Francis, Alfred  
**Palabras**: 350  
**Nota**: El significado de la esmeralda es "sutileza", quizás con eso el promt tenga más sentido con el drabble.

* * *

— Es un desagradecido, Francia —refunfuñó el molesto inglés de cejas anchas mientras se refería a Estados Unidos; a lo que su compañero reaccionó revoleando la mirada y ladeando una sonrisa de "¿cuando aprenderá a dejar de vivir en el pasado?" —. ¡No hagas ese gesto! ¡Sabes muy bien que todo lo bueno que posee lo tiene gracias a mí! ¡Todo, _absolutamente todo_ lo ha heredado de mí!—se dio una palmada de lleno sobre el pecho, orgulloso por ser el gran Reino Unido.

— No me cabe ni la menor duda —dejó que su sonrisa siguiese dibujada en sus labios. Arthur no tenía remedio—. Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido tu _heredero_. La reunión está por comenzar y no lo hemos visto por ninguna parte… —introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su elegante traje (que era de muy buen gusto, por supuesto) y giró su cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo que las desordenadas hebras que tenía por cabellera se sacudieran sutilmente.

— A mí no me lo preguntes… —el par europeo dio unos pasos y al francés se le ocurrió revisar algunas oficinas, que, por la ocasión, debían estar desocupadas. Cuando abrieron la quinta puerta, dieron con Alfred.

Francis no pudo contener una fuerte carcajada, al punto que tuvo que cerrar sus brazos sobre el estómago para no caerse de la risa; y Arthur se llevó la palma al rostro, en señal de frustración. Allí estaba el heredero del inglés, en la oficina de algún tercero, con sus pies descalzos descaradamente apoyados sobre un carísimo escritorio, escuchando música a todo volumen con su reproductor de _mp3_, jugando con una consola de videojuegos portátil, envoltorios de comida chatarra por todo el lugar; ignorando total y absolutamente la presencia de los otros dos hombres.

— Tenías razón —habló el rubio de ligera barba cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, secándose algunas traviesas lágrimas que se le habían escapado ante la escena tan hilarante—. Este muchacho es definitivamente, y sin lugar a duda, tu heredero.

Arthur no sabía si primero quería darle una patada al francés o hacerle tragar el _mp3_ al estadounidense.

* * *

**N/A**: Yyyyyyyyyyy éste es el último drabble. Muchas gracias por leer 8D.


End file.
